Dancing With The Stars
by cafeakira
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is the popular boy in school & Gon Freecss is the boy with a crush on him. So what will happen when Gon's friend Retz dares him to ask Killua to their school dance? [Killugon short story.]


Crisp autumn leaves flurried through the air around fourteen year old Gon Freecss as he scurried to school, one early September morning. His breathe came out slightly white due to the slight autumn cold & he would wrap his scarf more tightly around himself. Once in vicinity of his high school, he would slow down, spotting his friend, Retz, waiting for him by the front gates.

"Gon!" She would raise her arm to give him a wave, her blonde air billowing around her when a slight wind blew.

"Hey, Retz." Gon would give her a bright smile once he was next to her. "Were you waiting long?"

Retz shook her head & waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. I just got here five minutes prior before you showed up."

Gon was just about to speak again, when a boy his age, with fluffy white hair, walked by them both, heading into the school, followed by a gang of girls. Seeing this, Gon would let out a sigh, his eyes narrowing after the small group as they disappeared through the front doors of the school.

Retz would roll her eyes, blowing a bubble with the gum she had in her mouth before popping it with a finger. "You should just talk to him you know."

Gon would start to head into the school himself, Retz following him. "What are you talking about?" He would scoff, going up the front steps.

"Killua Zoldyck of course. I see the way you look at him with those big brown doe eyes of yours. Lusting after him isn't going to do you any good."

Gon would look away, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. "Like he'd ever talk to me. He's the most popular guy in the freshman class."

Retz would roll her eyes again & give a shake of her head. "You're hopeless." She groaned, running a hand through her blonde locks. Then an idea came to her & a mischievous smile would play on her lips. "I dare you to ask him out to the Autumn Dance."

"What?! You're crazy. He'd never say yes. Besides, a million girls probably asked him out already." Gon would stop at his locker & open it, his heart pounding in his ears.

"You're just making excuses cause you're too scared to ask him."

"I'm not scared!" Gon would protest, shutting his locker after removing a book. "I just know a lost cause when I see one."

"Sure you're not." With quick fingers, Retz undid the lock on her own locker, which was next to Gon's & digs through it. "I'll believe that if you prove it to me."

A sigh would emit from Gon's lips as he would lean against the lockers & stare across the hall, where Killua Zoldyck stood in the middle of a group of girls. After a moment, Killua would turn to see Gon staring at him & Gon would quickly look away & turn to face Retz.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, shutting her locker.

"I think he caught me staring at him." Gon mumbles in embarrassment & Retz would turn to look at Killua, & he was still staring at them, his face & blue eyes showing no emotion.

"I think you should ask him now. Prove to me that you're not scared." Retz said, turning back to look at Gon.

"You're crazy. Not in front of all those girls."

"If I get them away from him, will you ask him then?" She quirked her brows up at him, a sly smile on her face.

"Maybe." Gon mumbles, scratching his flushed cheek nervously.

"I'll be back then." Retz chirped before waltzing across the hall, & joined the conversation with the girls. She was always admired by girls around the school, considered beautiful by a lot of them because of her porcelain looking skin, her bluish green eyes & her lovely blonde hair that would always look flawless. So the girls of course immediately became delighted that she joined them. Gon didn't hear what Retz said to them, but the girls would follow her down the hall, leaving Killua alone & very briefly, she would look towards Gon & give him a quick wink.

Gon now stood, a nervous wreck, as Killua stared at him from across the hall & Gon took a deep breathe before taking hesitant steps towards the albino-haired male.

"Hey, Killua." He stopped in front of him, his voice coming out chipper & confident, when he was just nervous a few moments ago.

"Hey, Gon." Killua would reply, adjusting his backpack. "Did you need something?"

"Why do you ask?" He would act innocent, even though his heart was pounding.

"Well you never really talked to me before. Except in class." Killua would respond, as if it should be obvious.

Gon would rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh. Sorry. I actually want to ask you something."

"Oh?" Killua would raise a brow & stick his hands into his pockets. "Let me hear it then."

Gon gulped slightly. "Well, I was wondering if you would want to go to...the Autumn Dance with...me?" His brown eyes would stay focused on Killua as he asks, trying to remain confident.

A look of surprise would cross Killua's face & he didn't answer immediately which made Gon's heart sink.

"Sorry I asked." He mumbled, beginning to turn away when Killua would reach out to grab his wrist.

"I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise is all." He said, a warm pink covering his cheeks. "I'd like...that. To go with you I mean."

Now it was Gon's turn to be surprised. "Really? I thought one of those girls would've asked you by now."

"Yeah," Killua scratched his cheek nervously. "They all have, but I turned them down."

"I see." Gon fidgets nervously. It was really surprising to him that Killua would agree considering they did never talk except during class, but that was because Gon had been too nervous to start a conversation with him that didn't involve homework of some sort.

Killua would throw him a beaming smile, something Gon never saw & it made his heart flutter. "I'll see you Friday night then." He'd say just as the bell rang. "I'll see you in math class." Once he gave Gon a little wave, he'd disappear into the throng of students & Gon would stare after him, mouth agape in disbelief. He did it. He really just asked Killua Zoldyck out.

Retz would then conveniently appear next to him. "So? How did it go?"

"He actually said yes." Gon responded, almost in a whisper.

She would then slap his shoulder & sent him tumbling a few steps forward. "See? I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Gon would roll his eyes before heading down the hall to class with Retz following behind him.

Friday night soon came around, & Gon stood in front of the full size mirror in his room, dressed in a nice green dress shirt, with a black bow tie & nice dress pants & shoes. His face was scrunched up as if not used to being dressed this way.

"Ta-da!" Retz bounced into his room in a red dress & black shoes. Looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Retz." Gon replied in a rather gloomy manner as he stared at his reflection.

"What's wrong with you? You should be celebrating! Your hot date is Killua Zoldyck!"

"I look ridiculous!" Gon whined, turning to face her. "He'll laugh at me."

"You're the one being ridiculous. You look great. Now come on. Your aunt Mito is waiting."

Gon would sigh & grab his jacket from the back of his chair before following Retz down the stairs.

"Gon! You look so handsome." His aunt Mito took pictures of them as they walked down the stairs & made them stand side by side so she could snap some more.

"Mito-san, you're embarrassing me." Gon would look away & head for the front door. She just laughed & would follow them out to drive them to the school.

Fifteen minutes later, they would pull up to the front of the school & Gon would step out, taking a deep breathe as he does so.

"Ready?" Retz asked, coming up to stand beside him.

"Ready." Gon nodded & headed for the school gym, where the dance was being held.

Upon entering, Retz would wave to him, shouting good luck before walking off to find her own date. Gon stood nervously at the entrance of the gym, taking deep breathes before walking further inside.

He felt his heart sink when he didn't see Killua & was sure that the boy stood him up & was about to give up when he would suddenly turn. A gap opened up in between dancers & made him looks towards the wall & there he stood.

Gon held his breathe when he spotted Killua, leaning against the wall, with a leg propped up against it. One of his hands was halfway in his pocket, & in his other hand, he held a bouquet of roses, a crooked smile on his face. Gon never thought he'd see anything so beautiful.

He'd walk slowly over to him & would stop a couple feet away, suddenly getting shy. "Hi." He'd mumble softly, looking at the ground.

"Hey." Killua would come off of the wall & lift his free hand to lift up Gon's chin. "I thought you wouldn't come."

Gon thought his heart would stop. The way Killua's blue eyes looked into his brown ones & the way his cool, pale hand caressed his chin.

"I should be saying that." Gon would admit, in quiet embarrassment & Killua would blink at him, letting go of his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you're pretty popular. Girls like you a lot. & I'm just...average."

Killua's eyes would narrow & he'd sigh. "Is that what you think?" He held his roses out to Gon, making him flustered.

"Are these for me?"

"Obviously, baka. Who else would they be for?" His cheeks were red.

Gon would take them, bringing his nose down to smell them. As he does, he feels a warm feeling fill him up & he was sure it wasn't just the roses' scent.

"Wanna dance?" Killua would then ask suddenly, staring at Gon.

"S-sure." He would reply, placing his roses on a chair where a parent chaperone said she'd watch them for him. Gon would then let Killua lead him to the dance floor & awkwardly wrap his arms around his neck while Killua would place his hands at Gon's waist. He looked as shy as Gon felt, which surprised him.

"So you think I'm popular huh?" Killua would ask, his gaze expressionless as he looked at Gon.

"Well..yeah."

Killua would sigh & shake his head. "Honestly Gon. You're really clueless aren't you?"

This slightly offended Gon. "That's rude." He would stop dancing, feeling slightly upset.

"I'm sorry." Killua mumbled, stopping also. "I just...I'm not good expressing my feelings." His voice sounded slightly strained.

Gon would look at him, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...that I like you, Gon. A lot. I always watch you in class & out in the hall, & stuff, but you never notice me outside of class & even in class, you just talk to me about school work." A sigh of frustration escapes him. "Point is, I've liked you for awhile now."

Gon was speechless & he didn't know what to say.

"I understand if you don't feel the same." Killua would say after Gon didn't respond.

"But...I do." Gon sighed. "I just thought you wouldn't like someone like me."

"Because you're average?" Killua would raise a brow. "You're anything but."

Hearing this made Gon's heart skip multiple beats. His breathing grew slightly quicker & just when he was about to speak, Killua would grab his chin again, & lifted his face up towards him. Before Gon knew what was happening, Killua leaned forward to place his lips onto his, & Gon's eyes widened. Killua's lips were surprisingly soft, cool, but gentle. After a moment, Gon would close his eyes & return it, his hands sliding down to the front of Killua's chest.

After a few minutes, the two would pull apart to catch their breathe & Gon would smile brightly. "Wow..." He breathed & it made Killua blush.

"Gon. Will you go out with me?" He asked, standing back to look Gon full in the face.

Gon didn't hesitant. "Yes. I'd like that."

Killua would grin, the thing Gon was beginning to love most & the two would embrace each other, unaware of the looks they were getting, Retz grinning from the crowd & snapping pictures of them on her phone.

"Shall we continue to dance?" Killua would ask, & Gon would nod, happiness clear on his face.

The two boys then danced the night away, Gon thinking of how Retz daring him to ask Killua to the dance was the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
